1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys and more specifically, to a cotton candy machine wherein sugar or the like such as granulated sugar is heated and melted in a rotary pan and is discharged through a discharging outlet provided at the circumference of the pan so as to produce confectionery in a cotton-like form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known cotton candy machines, such as the one shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 39-4098, include a rotary pan in which sugar or the like is received and heated until melted by a heating device arranged just under the rotary pan. The heated sugar is discharged through small holes formed in a circumferential wall of the rotary pan and is then cooled in order to form cotton candy in cotton-like form.
In the conventional cotton candy machine described above, a problem has resulted from the fact that, since the heating device is fixedly disposed under the rotary pan and is separate from the rotary pan, a clearance is formed between the rotary pan and the heating device, and relative rotation of the rotary pan and the heating device is permitted. Accordingly, the problem is that the heating efficiency of the heating device is reduced by heat transfer to the ambient air which is exposed to the clearance or gap between the rotary pan and the non-rotating heating device.